A Big Trip for Little Nations
by PresidentPrince
Summary: A rude wake up call leads Molossia, Sealand and the rest of the Micronations on a trip of a life time! [ Axis Powers Hetalia Fanfiction based around Micronations. Not sure if I'm going anywhere with this one.]


It was another typical morning in the mighty republic of Molossia. With summer coming to its conclusion, the desert days would soon become short and the nights would grow longer. Molossia himself was curled up tight in his blankets, his room barely lit by the rising sun, he mumbled irrationally in his sleep. There was no alarm clock, as he lived a life of freedom and woke up whenever he wished. With no worries or cares, there was no reason to up at this time. Well, there was one thing, but he had a special little helper for that job.  
A little white dog springs into his room, tail wagging and panting clearly excited by something. It runs around the nations bed excitedly before turning and springing on the bed sheets, and landing directly on Molossia side.  
He groans loudly in response and curls tighter into his blankets.  
" Chom! Chom!" It barks happily, only to be met with Molossia curling tighter into himself with yet another groan.  
" Goaway." He mutters.  
The dog went quiet for a moment tail still going. It decided to try another method. It stepped off of its master's side and started to wiggle into the blankets its master held so close. Still not response from Molossia, it wiggled its way under and found its sleeping masters face.  
Needless to say, Molossia woke up to dog slobber that day.

"ACK-EGH-Chom!I'mup!" He couldn't help but laugh at the dogs affectionate assault, sitting up quickly and grabbing it by its sides he sat upright holding the white pup away from his face. " I'm up! A'ight?"  
"Chom!" was all the dog had to say in response.

He offers a glance out the window and blinks. " Oh, it's time to tend to the garden…" With a smile, he searches his arms high above his head and steps out of bed.

You would never suspect this fellow for being a representative of one of the greatest nations on this Earth, or at least by his bosses definition, the definition of kickass.

He walked through his hallways until he found his bathroom, feeling along the walls with a rather sleepy expression. He yawns again, opening his bathroom door and stepping inside. His black hair was in a rather simple style, slightly messy from sleep but easy to groom that complimented his deep brown eyes.  
Brush your teeth.  
Take a shower.  
A simple morning routine for the nation, his eager dog waiting for him as he stepped out of his shower with a towel in its tiny mouth.  
He could always count on his little chommer.

They started to head outside together.  
" Sorry for taking so long waking up." He apologized to the little dog.  
"Chom!"  
" I had a long day with my friends yesterday and you know how that goes."  
"Chom!"  
" But, I'll never forget about the Juniper trees!"  
"Chom!"  
" Did you know that if you water your trees in the middle of a summer day that the sunlight will just burn them! That's why I have to water them super early!"  
"Chom?"

" Exactly!" he says with a chuckle. " Now I just gotta find my watering can and gloves."

Snapping on rather large gloves and a dark green apron, Molossia decided he was prepared to care for his little garden. " Just in time too!"  
" Chom!"  
" That's the spirit!" The duo strolled outside, Molossia with a watering can in hand, he broke into a jolly whistle.

" Oh." An unfamiliar voice came from seemingly nowhere, earning a glance from Molossia.  
It was Hutt River, as in the Principality of Hutt River. Standing on his land. Giving him a rather amused yet confused look.  
" Good Mo- " the prince attempted to greet him, but Molossia was prepared.  
He threw down his watering can immediately and whipped out a comb. In mere seconds his hair was soon in its pompadour, and the coat he wore over his arms now rested on his shoulders similar to a cape, a pair of sunglasses now over his brown eyes. He scowled and pointed accusingly at Hutt River.  
" WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YA DOIN' ON MY TERRITORY? YA THINK YA CAN JUST PRANCE IN HERE THIS EARLY? I OUTTA KILL YA FOR- "  
Hutt River walked up to the yelling nation and put a hand over his mouth.  
" Please spare me your yelling. You're giving me a headache." He said with his teeth held tight together.  
Molossia slapped his hand away and Hutt River rubbed his eyes, before he turned away from him and put a hand to his mouth. " I found him!" he announced.  
Wait- who was he talking too?  
And they came. Sealand, Wy, Seborga and two other kids that he didn't recognize. A good amount of them looked exhausted but Sealand looked ready to run a mile.  
" Ah hah! Found you!" Sealand announced. " Wake up sleepy head, we're going on a field trip today!"  
" …The fuck!?" Molossia said after wiping away his surprise.  
" e." Hutt River chipped in.  
" CAN IT." Molossia retorted and Hutt River just held his hands up in mock surrender.  
"Anyway. I didn't agree to go on no trip! See get the fuck outta my territory!"  
Sealand looked surprised by that, tilting his head slightly. " Well- you said you would go camping with us yesterday as long as we supplied snacks and plenty of fun! We're the fun! Cars full of snacks! So, you're coming, right?"  
" HELL NO!"  
" Come on! Please? I REFUSE to leave until you come! You promised this time!"  
Hutt River crossed his arms. " I'll have you know we went through a lot of effort to find you. Including driving across water. You'll lucky I didn't use my rolls Royce for that one I would bring you kicking, Molossia."  
Molossia was steaming, but he was curious about who the two brats were in the background. Wy who was glaring at Molossia with a surprisingly intensity that died upon noticing the adorable little white dog, Seborga was oddly quiet, his gaze seemed to be distant- there was no doubt in Molossia's mind that he was pretty close to passing out as well. There was a girl with very light almost white hair who had fallen asleep while standing and a boy with orange hair who was pink in the face. Probably because the sleeping girl was leaning on him.

Molossia knew he didn't have much to do today- but hanging out with these losers? And what if Kevin woke up and saw these guys!? How would he explain this? With a heavy groan Molossia scratched the back of his head.

" Fine! If it gets you outta here then I'll go! But, I got some important business to handle! So scram!"  
Hutt River raised an eyebrow. " Like watering your flower garden—"  
"GET OUT!"

* * *

** [And before it is mentioned. I am aware that Kugelmugel is a BOY. Molossia just doesn't yet~ ;D]**  
_Thanks for reading! Reviews would be wonderful!_  
** And To be Continued. . . ~**


End file.
